A Carta
by Liv Marie
Summary: É seu aniversário e Ally só tem um desejo. Future Fic, Pós Series Finale.


Título: **A Carta**

Sinopse: É o aniversário de Ally e ela só tem um desejo.

Música: Birthday - The Bird and The Bee

xXx

Era seu aniversário. E ela acordou em uma cama vazia. Sua cama vazia. Os lençóis frios no lado que ela não ocupou. O lado que ela ainda não ousava ocupar. O lado dele. Ally suspira profundamente sem abrir os olhos. Por um instante se permitindo sonhar com a presença dele. Por um momento tortuosamente irreal, permitindo que seu coração respire. Ainda é dolorosamente fácil lembrar como era acordar sentindo o cheiro dele no travesseiro e o calor do corpo dele assim, tão perto. E agora, há tanto tempo, tão longe. Ally abre os olhos. Hoje ela faz 40 anos.

.

_Who knows your birthday_

_Who knows your number_

_Who knows your color_

_Who knows your hands_

_Who knows the sum_

_The sum of all your parts_

_.  
><em>

Quando o telefone toca, ela imediatamente pensa nele. Não que eles tenham se falado nos últimos anos. Não que ela tenha qualquer notícia sua desde então. Ou porque o fato de ser seu aniversário faça qualquer diferença. É apenas algo que acontece. Algo que ela não consegue evitar. Talvez, por isso, ao chegar na Truman, Cabot & McBeal pela manhã e encontrar sobre sua mesa uma pequena caixa envolta por um enorme laço vermelho e um colorido papel de presente, nenhum pensamento particular toma forma em sua mente. Poderiam ser seus amigos de Boston. Poderia ser um presente de seus pais. Ou até mesmo uma surpresa de suas filhas ou dos colegas de escritório. Mas quando Ally abre a embalagem e encontra um globo com um boneco de neve em seu interior... o ar lhe foge aos pulmões e ela sente uma dor tão forte que, por um momento, Ally pensa em parar de respirar. Para sempre. Apenas para que a dor pare. Para sempre.

.

_Who knows your limit_

_Who knows your highest_

_Who knows your lowest_

_Who knows your in_

_Who knows that bottom_

_The bottom of your heart_

_.  
><em>

Ela não sabe como ele a achou. Quer dizer, desde quando ele sabe que ela não vive mais em Boston? Desde quando ele se importa? Nove anos se passaram desde que Larry e Ally se viram uma última vez. Desde que ele quebrou a promessa de nunca deixa-la, sem sequer olhar para trás. Mas ela também não olhou. Não espiou. Não procurou. Ela não sabe o que foi feito dele, nem nenhuma notícia sua até esse exato momento, quando a única prova de que ele ainda está vivo, de que ele ainda se lembra, cabe na palma de sua mão. Um globo de neve e um cartão.

.

_Who knows the reason_

_Who knows the cure_

_Who knows the answer_

_Who knows the cause_

_Who knows the pain_

_The pain when we're apart_

_.  
><em>

Ela não sabe o que esperar desse pequeno pedaço de papel, mas seu coração palpita apenas pela expectativa. E ela odeia isso. Odeia que mesmo apesar de todo esse tempo, que mesmo apesar de sequer estar presente ele consiga provocar tal reação. Indecisa, Ally morde o lábio inferior e quando está prestes a se render seu telefone toca. Mais uma vez seu pensamento voa ao encontro dele. Mais uma vez ela se engana.

"Feliz aniversário!" – Ally sorri ao ouvir a voz de sua filha mais velha.

"Maddie, não era para você estar na aula?"

"Era só uma prova e eu já acabei. Aposto que você achou que eu tinha esquecido não é?"

"Bem, você está na faculdade. Tenho certeza de que tem muitas coisas para ocupar sua cabeça. Ou pelo menos eu espero que tenha." – Dessa vez, Ally escuta a risada da filha.

"Bem, eu não estou alucinando com bebês ou cantores da era de Ouro, mas é sempre algo pelo que ansiar, certo?"

"Cuidado com o que você deseja!"

"Eu queria poder estar aí!" – A jovem lamenta sinceramente.

"Querida, eu também sinto sua falta! Mas Harvard foi sua escolha, certo? E por incrível que pareça, minha vida agora é aqui."

"Eu sei. Mas sinto saudades suas. E da Avery. Mas não conte isso a ela."

"Nós também sentimos saudades. Você vem para o feriado?"

"Assim que saírem os resultados das provas, pego o primeiro avião! Eu tenho que ir mãe. Tá congelando aqui. Te amo."

"Também te amo querida." – Ally dá um sorriso apertado e desliga o telefone. O papel, agora esquecido em suas mãos. Ela é feliz. O porta-retrato em cima de sua mesa exibe três sorrisos idênticos em uma fotografia já desbotada. Ela e suas duas filhas, sua família. Ela sente a falta dele todos os dias de sua vida. Mas ainda assim é feliz. Então, ela guarda o bilhete em sua bolsa com um descaso forçado e se obriga a pensar no que importa: o dia de hoje, o seu trabalho. Tudo que faz parte da sua vida, porque ele já não faz mais.

Ela chega em casa cansada após um pequeno happy hour com os sócios e colegas da firma. A firma que leva seu nome. O dia foi bom. Um nível aceitável de estresse. Saudades do perfume infantil nos cabelos loiros de sua filha caçula. Um pequeno aperto no coração que já está lá há tanto tempo que ela sequer lhe dá atenção. Larry.

O táxi se afasta e a neve cai sem pressa. Ela busca as chaves em sua bolsa, mas elas são a última coisa que ela encontra. Em sua busca, um pedaço de papel cai no chão e se perde na neve branca que cobre a calçada. Ela sequer percebe ou dá pela sua ausência. O molho de chave em mãos e ela se dirige à entrada da casa. E se depara com tudo aquilo que seu coração não espera. Ou que apenas cansou de esperar.

Larry.

Larry Paul sentado em sua varanda.

Larry.

Ally está acostumada a fantasiar. Alucinações lhe são familiares. Fantasmas também. Às vezes eles vem na forma de um bebê dançante. Às vezes é um cantor famoso, um personagem de desenho animado. Em seus dias mais solitários, é o Billy quem a visita. O fantasma de seu primeiro amor. Um conforto. Um carinho. Um desejo. Uma fantasia. Nunca real. Então, pode-se dizer que Ally McBeal está mais do que familiarizada com o que não é real. E por isso, ela reconhece o que é real sem pestanejar. E em seu coração, não restam dúvidas (embora faltem forças). Diante de sua porta se encontra Larry Paul.

"Você parece surpresa." – Ele fala com um sorriso nos olhos que existe só porque ela existe.

"E-eu não deveria estar?"

"Você não recebeu meu presente? Meu cartão?" – O cartão.

"Eu recebi..." – Ela evita seus olhos. – "Com um certo atraso." – Ele parece envergonhado.

"Funcionaria se eu dissesse que o serviço dos correios é lamentável em Detroit?" – Ele tenta um sorriso. Ela tem quase certeza que funcionaria se seu rosto não tivesse congelado. Ou se ela conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação. Ou sentença compreensível. O que não acontece.

"A neve… café.. minha casa."

"Obrigado." – Ele entende sem que ela precise explicar. Ele sempre entendeu. Sempre soube ler seu coração. Ela caminha em sua direção à caminho da porta. A proximidade dos dois não é inexistente, embora seja considerável. Mas é muito menos do que os dois se acostumaram a ter. A chave vira na fechadura e ela coloca a mão na maçaneta. E então a mão dele cobre a sua. Ela não ousa encontrar seus olhos. Ele segura seu braço, não com força, mas com precisão e vira o corpo dela para si. Ela ainda evita seus olhos. Mas ele não hesita. Todo o tempo que perderam já foi tempo demais.

"Me desculpe pelo atraso." – Ele não a puxa, mas o corpo dela encontra o dele e a cabeça dela repousa em seu ombro como no passado. Um caminho que seu corpo já conhece sem mapas. Um caminho que seu corpo percorre contra todas as indicações de seu coração partido. Contra todas as indicações da parte de sua mente que se mantém racional embora ignorada. Ela tem todos os motivos do mundo para não aceitar sua presença, sua proximidade, seu pedido de desculpas. Todos os motivos do mundo para se fechar. Para se preservar. Mas hoje é seu aniversário. E ela não quer mais uma cama vazia. Ela só quer aquilo pelo que esperou todos esses anos.

Larry.

.

_Hold on hold on_

_Keep holding on to me_

_I will love you from the bottom_

_No one holds you better than me_

_Hold on hold on_

_Doing the best we can_

_I will love you on your birthday_

_I will love you better than them_

_.  
><em>

fim


End file.
